


Make The Yuletide Gay

by mostlygayfluff



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, enemies? to lovers, happy solstice, mistletoe kiss, the spellman family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlygayfluff/pseuds/mostlygayfluff
Summary: As Solstice neared, Hilda Spellman was busy with preparations. She was cooking meals, baking pies, and cleaning house. Much to Zelda’s dismay, she was also hanging mistletoe.





	Make The Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Whatever you celebrate, I hope you have an amazing day and that you enjoy this as my gift to you.

Hilda Spellman was about fed up with her sister Zelda, and all her antics. It wasn’t necessarily about the witch busting the back of her head in with a shovel every once in awhile. It wasn’t about her always snarky attitude, or even how she never complimented her. It wasn’t about any of those things because underneath that, Hilda knew her sister Zelda loved her.

No, she was fed up with her today for a different reason. Mainly, the fact that she was completely hopeless, not to mention clueless, when it came to love. Hilda had spent the last year watching her sister pine like a fool. Dancing around the idea of starting a relationship with a certain demoness. They both had feelings for each other, Hilda picked up on that from the very start. From the very first time they met each other, she could see the raw chemistry they had. But since then it had been more of a push and pull relationship. Zelda would allow the demoness in, sit her down and have drinks, but she never made any moves, any bold decisions.

And since then, it’s been at a stalemate between them. Even sitting at the dinner table across from each other, Hilda wondered. Were the expressions they wore hate or passion? She never could be sure. One thing she was sure of, if the two women weren’t going to do something themselves, she’d have to force their hands.

She decided to enlist the help of the only person she trusted enough with a task such as this.

“You want me to help you hang Solstice decorations around the house?” Ambrose didn’t quite understand this request but wasn’t going to deny it either.

Hilda continued scanning her shelves. She knew she had plenty of mistletoe left from last year. “Yes, specifically mistletoe, hang it anywhere you see fit, and convenient.”

“Then why not just hang the mistletoe?”

“It would look suspicious if we only hung one type of decoration, Ambrose.” The glint of mischief in Hilda’s eyes made her nephew all the more curious. At last she located the mistletoe, untouched since last Solstice, and grabbed it with excitement.

Ambrose moved to the doorway, “What exactly is the agenda here? When you get ideas like this, there’s always something.” He took one of the sprigs from his aunt, moving to the front door where he sought to hang it.

“Nonsense, there doesn’t need to be an agenda for decorating!” Hilda was lying through her teeth, something she was terrible at it. One look from her nephew was enough for her to spill everything, “I’m trying to get your aunt and Madam Satan together. It’s been a long time coming and I’m sick and tired of seeing them go at it and not actually _go_   _at it_.”

Ambrose turned his nose up at that, “That was more information than I needed to know.”

“I could say the same to you and Luke, the walls in this house are very thin!” Hilda snapped, impatiently waiting for Ambrose to start decorating.

Having no reply to that accusation, Ambrose sighed in defeat, “Fine, I’ll help.”

“If we’re lucky, we’ll have your Aunt Zelda hitched to the Mother of Demons herself by Solstice.”

* * *

“I’ll never understand why that man does what he does.” Zelda neared the mortuary now after nearly an hours walk home, Lilith not far behind her.

She felt frustrated, to say the least, that Faustus was holding the job she had grown to love, against her. She had almost fallen for it too, almost let that man do unspeakable things to her for a second time. She was that close to losing her morals, that close to letting him violate her. The idea of what could have happened made her skin crawl.

“Because, he’s a man. A man who thinks he has every right to do whatever he pleases.” Zelda could hear her speaking but her words went in one ear and out the other. She wished now that she had decided to teleport home, so she could leave the demoness behind. She didn’t need Lilith to be with her to rant, she could’ve done that herself.

“Why were you even there, in my office?” That was the one thought that had been plaguing her mind since she left the academy an hour ago.

Lilith was still struggling to keep up, “To save you from Faustus, I thought that much was clear.” Her voice sounded like it had an edge to it, and Zelda got the impression that wasn’t the entire story.

It stopped her, quite literally in her tracks. “You had no way of knowing Faustus would be there.” She wasn’t born yesterday, not as shallow as the demoness might have imagined she was. “So, tell me, why did you happen to be in my office at just the right time?”

She could tell Lilith never intended to confess this, never thought she’d have to. Just the guilty look on her face made Zelda wonder if the demoness would tell the truth at all. She had a past history of lying, had gotten away with it for nearly a year. Lilith so valued her own strength, being able to deceive everyone, but Zelda had every intention on showing her that she wasn’t one to be duped easily.

“I was watching you,” The words fell out of her mouth in a jumble. “I have been, for awhile.”

“Watching me, for what reason?”

“I don’t know, Zelda, I felt like something bad was going to happen, so I’ve been looking out for you. And obviously I was right in doing so, because look what happened.” Zelda wished now more than ever that she was still drowning out the demoness’ voice.

She wasn’t sure why Lilith felt like spying on her was justified, it was a complete violation of her privacy. A part of her figured it was because the demoness thought she was too weak to take care of herself. “You had no right, no right to look in on me like I was some pet project to you.”

“I’m not going to apologize, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Lilith bit back at her, a harsh edge to her voice that made Zelda want to run and never look back. “Because I’m not sorry, furthest thing from it. If I wasn’t there I don’t know what would’ve happened with Faustus.”

“You don’t think I would’ve been strong enough?” In all her life, Zelda never expected to be in what she could only describe as a quarrel, with Madam Satan herself.

“When it comes to Faustus Blackwood, you are weak.” As soon as she uttered those words, Zelda fell into a stunned silence. Out of all the hurtful words she could’ve used against her, those were by far the worst. Zelda felt her chest constricting, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to run.

“I hate you.”

Zelda turned, entering into the Mortuary in a flurry of red hair and tears just threatening to spill over. She briefly noticed her sister Hilda, finishing a pie for their dinner tomorrow. She didn’t have time for her now, didn’t have time to stop and think. She wasn’t aware Lilith had followed her until she called out after her.

“I’m not too fond of you either, I’ll have you know!”

Zelda stopped in the main hall, trying to prevent the tears she had the urge to release. She looked up, praying to the Dark Lord that the woman would leave her be. She wasn’t lucky enough for that, suddenly feeling a small hand on her shoulder. That’s when she saw the mistletoe hanging from the door above them. “Oh for Satan’s sake, who’s already done the Solstice decorating?” She was so fed up in her fleeting moments she had almost missed the decorations. The mistletoe hanging above the door, the garland decorating the walls, even the Christmas tree standing in the main room.

When she turned backed to Lilith, she found that the demoness was thoroughly confused. “What is that tiny plant hanging from the door?” She reached up to touch it, not finding it had any magical properties, nothing special about it. “Is that–”

Zelda was not going to have this discussion right now, not when she was already fired up. “It’s nothing, forget you ever saw it.” She took off again, heading for Hilda’s room of herbs and salves, potions for anything a witch or warlock might need.

“Well it has to be something, there’s one hanging from every doorway in the mortuary!” Lilith’s voice faded as she left her behind, knowing the exact plant she needed and where to find it.

“Zelda, what are you doing?” Lilith’s voice was unwavering.

“Besides trying to get rid of you?” The witch snarked, reaching for the Wolfsbane. This plant she knew could solve her problems, it was the simplest poison in the book, quick and efficient.

Lilith reached for her hand, but she pulled it away keeping a tight grasp on the jar instead. “He’s not worth it, Zelda, he’s not worth anything.”

Zelda turned back, her rage now focused on Lilith once more, “He is worth it, he’s more than worth any poison I could find on these shelves.”

“It might feel right in this moment, but it won’t later.” Lilith seemed to be pleading with her now to spare the man’s life. But Zelda owed nothing to her, or to Faustus.

“You have no right, to tell me whose life I can and cannot take! How many lives have you ruined since you’ve come to Greendale?” Zelda pulled her hand away from Lilith’s, after the woman attempted to reach for it again. The hypocrisy of the demoness, thinking that she could judge Zelda’s strength, police her decisions. Especially at a time like this, where she had absolutely no say in the matter. “Who are you to stop me?”

In her fury, Zelda knocked a jar down, causing it to shatter and slice her hand severely. She yelled out, grasping her hand and letting the glass shatter and fall to the floor.

Lilith immediately grabbed her hand again, “Hold it still, hold it so I can heal it.”

The last thing Zelda wanted was her assistance, she ripped her hand away from Lilith for the third time. “Leave me be, and get out of my house.”

She stormed off, her hand still bleeding, the wolfsbane, and the broken jar left all over the floor.

Lilith knew following her would be pointless. Instead she knelt down, inspecting what exactly it was that Zelda broke. _Mistletoe_ , the little tag that was once displayed on the front of the jar read.  _For love, of the purest kind_. Peculiar, the demoness thought, that this plant had ended up over the doorway to the mortuary. She tossed it between her fingers, wondering why exactly Zelda had been so frightened of it.

“Woah, what happened here?”

Lilith turned to see a tall warlock standing in the doorway. She had seen him before, in the dream realm. She hadn’t saved him from his nightmare, and she hoped he wasn’t too upset about it. “Zelda was, rather frustrated with me when I tried to calm her down. She broke a jar of this mysterious love plant and cut her hand.”

Ambrose realized with a quick recollection that this was no witch he was speaking to. It was Lilith, Mother of Demons.

“I assume she stormed off, too stubborn to take anyone’s help but her own.” He bent down, going to pick up some of the broken glass so the demoness wouldn't have to.

That’s when she remembered, the warlock Zelda always referred to. “You must be, Ambrose, the one who tried to blow up the Vatican.”

Ambrose chuckled at that, “My reputation precedes me, as does yours, Lilith. Zelda talks a lot about you.”

“Likewise. Zelda tells me you have an abundance of wisdom on many subjects.” Lilith snapped her fingers and the glass from Ambrose’s hand disappeared. “Which is why I wanted to ask you, what is this mysterious little love plant? And why was Zelda so against it?” She handed the warlock a piece of the plant in question.

“This is what they call mistletoe,” Ambrose was more than amused that Lilith had no knowledge of the plant. “And the tradition, made by mortals many years ago, is whoever you stand under the mistletoe with, you have to kiss.” 

Realization dawned on the demoness, “That would be why Zelda was so against it.” Zelda didn’t want to kiss her, of course she didn’t. She was a demon, no one could ever care about her in any way because she wasn’t normal, she didn’t feel emotion. Yet, she was feeling quite a bit of something they usually called, disappointment.

“Don’t be hard on yourself,” Ambrose handed the mistletoe back to Lilith. “My aunt knows not what she does, I highly doubt her mood was on account of you, at least not completely.”

“Thank you, Ambrose, but I should be going now.”

“Come for Solstice tomorrow, will you?” The warlock knew she would have no other plans. “Aunt Hilda may not be preparing the kind of meal you feast on, but what we lack in culinary feat we make up for in good company.”

Lilith wasn’t going to guarantee her attendance, “Thank you for the invitation, I’ll consider it.” She turned back to the warlock, “But I make no promises.”

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

The next day was Solstice, but the last thing Zelda felt like doing was celebrating. She was still upset over what Faustus had done to her not even twenty four hours before. Not to mention how Lilith responded in turn. She had called her weak, admitted to stalking her, and caused her to slice her hand. She pondered over Lilith and her actions all night, but hadn’t decided how to address the situation.

That being said, the last person she wanted to see when she answered her door, was Lilith herself.

The demoness was obviously not prepared to see Zelda as soon as the door opened. “Happy Solstice,” she managed, immediately losing her grace. The second she saw Zelda in that red dress, the low v-neck not leaving much to the imagination, she knew she was done for.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Zelda asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She took a long drag of her cigarette, tapping her foot impatiently.

Lilith expected some resistance, which is why she brought the bottle of wine for backup. One thing she learned was that Zelda was helpless against the promise of free alcohol. “Ambrose invited me, and I had nowhere else to go. He told me I wouldn't be overstepping my boundaries.”

Zelda was about to say that for once, her nephew was wrong, but she let her confidence slip. She did the one thing she knew she couldn’t, looked into Lilith’s eyes. As soon as she saw the hopeful look in the demoness’ eyes, the smile displayed across her face, she knew she couldn’t refuse her. “Come in, and bring the wine.”

Zelda had lost the battle, but not yet the war. She ushered Lilith inside, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Sabrina’s face lit up when she saw the woman, “Miss–Lilith!” It had been a year since the girl found out the true identity of her teacher and it was still a habit she was trying to break. They were over the initial bad blood now, and she and Lilith had grown as close if not more so than she and her old teacher.

“You made it,” Ambrose sat up from his normal slumped position, a smile forming across his face. Something about being in the presence of Madam Satan was enough to make him want to straighten out his act. Especially now that he knew she thought so highly of him. He glanced over at his Aunt Hilda to gauge her reaction.

“Happy Solstice!” Hilda offered a warm smile to their guest, “Ambrose you should’ve told me you invited her, I would’ve made more food.”

Lilith smiled, the familiar chaos of the Spellman family settling in her mortal bones. “Not to worry Hilda, while I do hear amazing things about your cooking, none of it would do much for me.”

“Nonsense, even if you don’t get energy from it you must still eat something, put some meat on those bones.”

“Sister, please, if our guest doesn’t want food she shan't have any.” Zelda had taken no time at all cracking open the bottle of wine. She already poured herself a glass, and did such for Lilith and Hilda as well.

Lilith smiled, watching Sabrina roll her eyes at her aunt’s bickering. She had a feeling this was custom to the Spellman household.

“Thank you, Hilda, I will indulge in some food.” It was Solstice, and if there was ever a night she would feast on actual food, it would be tonight.

“Wonderful!”

This decision caused Zelda to roll her eyes and take a long drag of her cigar.

“And dinner is served!” Hilda placed a plate full of, well, whatever it was she had cooked, in front of them.

It looked delicious, but Lilith still wasn’t sure if she was going to eat it. “It looks wonderful, Auntie Hilda,” Ambrose complimented her. He grabbed one of the dishes from her, passing it down the table to Lilith who was compelled at the idea of mortal food, but had no desire to eat it.

“This meal looks absolutely amazing, Hilda, thank you so much for hosting me.” Demoness or not, she still prided herself in good table manners.

Zelda muttered something under her breath, earning her a glare from her younger sister.

When they were all finally sitting and served, Zelda led them all in prayers to the Dark Lord. They all seemed more reverent than was customary. After all, this holiday they had the Mother of Demons herself at the table with them. Lilith sensed this, not feeling any shame at all about it. It didn’t matter to her that they were the least bit intimidated. Even Zelda who had been so cross at her leading up to that moment. She could count on both mortal hands the amount of times each member at the table had prayed to her in times of need. After prayers concluded, they ate.

It was happy little scene between the family, which Lilith enjoyed watching unfold. Zelda actually put down her cigarette for once, eating and making a half hearted attempt at complimenting her sister. Ambrose made small talk with his aunts, and Lilith got the sense they didn’t have the chance to do so very often. She herself engaged in conversation with Sabrina. Before, she spent so long watching over the young witch, but little to no time talking to her. It was mind numbing conversation, Sabrina could ramble about anything from her mortal friends, to her latest studies. She did enjoy the conversation about WICCA. Something that at the time seemed like the only way to earn the girl‘s trust, was now something Lilith enjoyed. Mortal and disposable as her students might be, she felt satisfied that she could help them overthrow the patriarchy.

There was a more serious matter of patriarchy to overthrow when it came to the witch world. She looked over at Zelda, who seemed equally uptight as she had yesterday. Smoking through double her usual amount of cigarettes, and drinking fast enough to match it. Lilith could tell the woman was using her habits to numb the remaining pain of yesterday.

The Spellman family was less of an excitement than she was used to, meaningless small talk and mediocre jokes at best, but they did have heart. She had to admit, young Ambrose was right, they made for good company. She almost felt like she belonged there, like she was part of their family, even if only for a moment.

“I just wanted to thank you all for, inviting me to celebrate with you.” Lilith looked directly at Zelda as she spoke, full well knowing the woman hadn’t wanted her there tonight. But as the night went on she had to admit she felt the woman open up a little more, one step at a time. “It’s been a rough year for you, and I know I didn’t help much with that. But nonetheless you opened your home to me, and for that I am eternally grateful.”

Hilda felt overjoyed, it wasn’t very often she had a guest at one of her dinners. Especially a guest who complimented her, who appreciated her so. “Our house is your house, as long as you might see fit.”

That was a sentence Zelda was certainly not ready to hear. As the other two Spellmans agreed, imploring the woman to visit more often, she slipped away. She needed a break from that room, from the holiday celebration. Most of all, from the demoness she felt so conflicted towards. She resented her for many reasons, dating back to the fact she was the start of all their problems last year. Lilith had come to their town, specifically for Sabrina, to infiltrate their family. She lead Sabrina down the road to her Dark Baptism. In the process she had ruined dozens of lives, wreaked havoc on the town, and very nearly taken her niece. Yet somehow, they forgave her, somehow she had changed even in the slightest. She was still the ruthless demoness she started out as. Though, when she was in their household, sitting at their table, spending time with them, she was different. It was almost like she wore a mask when around others, one that she shed when she entered into this house. The walls she built, melted away as soon as she stared into Zelda's eyes.

“You have a mask too, you know.”

Zelda jumped, almost dropping the cigarette holder. “You’ve got to stop doing that.” She muttered crossly, gaining her nerves back.

“Stop what, my telepathy?” Lilith crossed into the kitchen, knowing she might find the witch deep in her thoughts. “You and I both know that’s not possible.”

“It unnerves me when you sneak up on me like that.” Zelda shivered, backing away as the woman invaded her personal space. Even smoking wasn’t dumbing down her nerves. She hoped that continuously plugging away all day would help as it normally did. But, for once nothing seemed to help, she was a mess, she had lost all composure.

Lilith stopped, not having to read her mind to sense that she was overstepping boundaries. ”I’m sorry, I could hear your thoughts from all the way out there.” She watched with an amused glare as Zelda put out the cigarette and placed the holder down on the counter behind her.

“What do I and my masked personality have to do with you?”

“A lot, actually. You wear this facade around everyone, even around your own family you act prim and proper. You act this way because you feel the need to prove it to yourself. No one expects you to be perfect in every way, void of emotion, that’s all you. I don’t know why exactly you feel this way, you haven’t let your walls down far enough for me to understand completely.” Lilith did find some joy in having the power to read people, especially in Zelda’s case because she knew how it frustrated her.

“I haven’t let them down around you at all, purposely.” Zelda’s brow furrowed, that frustration becoming evident.

“I beg to differ, because every now and then, Zelda, I see you, the real you.” She locked eyes with the witch, maintaining true eye contact for the first time in a long while. “Sometimes, I’ll stop by your office when I’m visiting the academy and you’ll be sitting working on something menial. But you’ll be smiling, relaxed, and I’ll leave and never make myself known. I know in those moments you’re more you than even you know.”

Zelda paused, as if letting that statement sink in. “That doesn’t help your case about the whole stalking thing we covered yesterday.”

Lilith ignored her, “You need some time where you can let go of everything, someone you can be you around. It could never be your sister, you think too highly of her for that, despite making her think the opposite. It couldn’t be Sabrina or even Ambrose, you feel they depend too much on you, so you have to be their rock and not vice versa.”

Zelda almost laughed, feeling the urge to light another cigarette. “So you’re saying that I’m supposed to come to you, that you’re that person.”

“I’m not saying you’re supposed to do anything.” Lilith could sense the apprehensive energy wearing off. “You’re clearly very independent, which makes it easy for people to depend on you. That doesn’t mean you don’t need someone you can rely on. No matter how much you resent me, no matter how long you hold onto that resentment, it’s not going to change anything. It’s not going to change the fact that I’m here.”

Zelda wasn’t ready for the kind of openness between them. She was ready for Lilith to come slinking her way in here, justifying everything she’s ever done. She was ready to fight with the woman. But this was, soft, this was endearing, she hated and enjoyed it equally.

“Instead of focusing on your thoughts, which are quite hard to avoid when I’m this close to you.” Lilith pointed out, acknowledging for the first time how little space was between them. “I figured I’d take this opportunity to mention we’ve been standing under the mistletoe this entire time.”

Oh for Satan’s sake. Zelda glanced up at the ceiling above them, wanting to be sure before she jumped to any conclusions. Sure enough, there it was, hanging there and taunting her like some sick joke.

“What, you couldn’t take my word for it?” Lilith knew she was untrustworthy in some cases, but not for something as menial as that.

An evident blush began burning through Zelda's cheeks, “I told you yesterday not to concern yourself with it.”

Whatever Zelda’s problem was with the idea of mistletoe, it didn’t bruise Lilith’s pride severely. “And I’ve also educated myself since yesterday. Honestly Zelda, if you didn’t want to kiss me you should’ve just said.”

Suddenly Zelda was the one reaching for Lilith’s hand, something that surprised them both. ”It’s not that I didn’t want to, it’s that I didn’t know how you would feel about partaking in a mortal tradition.”

The energy between them was tense again, despite the witch having made the move to grab for her on instinct. It was uncertainty that plagued Lilith’s mind, something she wasn’t used to. Her entire life was made up of moments that she had complete control over, but this was entirely different. She had no idea what Zelda was going to do, and apparently neither did Zelda based on her thoughts that only came through as a mess of confusion.

Lilith could sense hesitation along with that confusion, “Whatever the reason, I wouldn’t be mad.” She knew that intimacy was a struggle for Zelda, seeing that she hadn’t quite learned to love herself yet. “We did just go over the fact that you hate me.”

“That still stands.” Zelda made that blatantly clear, her facade having completely fallen by now. She was no longer the woman sheathed in confidence. “But it won't stop me.”

Lilith still felt something was wrong,”What is stopping you?”

The silence in the air lasted for what seemed like several minutes, in reality it could’ve only been seconds. The demoness could tell that Zelda was debating answering with the truth. She was still struggling to make eye contact, and hadn’t moved an inch since their hands met.

“You called me weak yesterday.” A simple answer to a simple question, she shouldn’t have been surprised.

“And I was wrong, this is the first and last time you’ll ever hear me say that.” Lilith knew that the witch’s worst fear was being perceived as weak, she also knew she was wrong calling her such. “You are the strongest, most powerful, most faithful witch I’ve met in all my years.”

Zelda shook her head, finally, making eye contact again. The look of pain in her eyes was what nearly shattered Lilith. “But I lose all of that strength when I need it the most, I succumb to that weakness I keep hidden away.”

Lilith reached for her other hand, not daring to break apart now. “Everyone has weakness they keep hidden away, that doesn’t make you any less strong.” All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around the woman and tell her how strong she was until she couldn’t voice it any longer. If she could rewind time and take back the things she said yesterday she’d have done it in a heartbeat.

“Then why do I feel so helpless?” Zelda’s face twisted in sorrow, finally allowing herself to open up completely.

“When I came to Greendale, I did terrible things to you and your family that I’m not proud of, things I had to do.” Lilith hated reflecting on this, but it was necessary to prove her point. “Everyone else forgave me instantly, trusted me on my word. But you, you were different. You had such a fierce loyalty to your family, such strength, that you didn’t give in, you still haven’t.”

“And I doubt I ever will.” Zelda reminded the demoness.

“That doesn’t matter to me, that’s what keeps me grounded, keeps me sane. Knowing you will always be real with me, knowing that you have the strength to make me never forget who I really am. That’s not helplessness.” Lilith reached up, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen from Zelda’s ear. “I have a façade too, one that I use so often I forget it’s not real. I don’t feel comfortable taking it off, because everyday it feels more like a part of me. You help me remember, that it’s not me. I have walls I do feel comfortable letting down. But, only when I’m around you.”

“You mean, around my family?” The witch wasn’t clear on what she meant.

“No, I mean around you.” Lilith didn’t take more than a second to clarify. “It’s always been you.” 

Zelda took Lilith’s lips quickly, still laced in passion and a tenderness that couldn’t be mistaken. The demoness’ lips were rough and chapped, making it all the easier to take her bottom lip and nibble lightly on it, sucking and enjoying the taste of the lipstick she was wearing.

She focused intently on Lilith and how quickly she adapted. The way she moved her mouth in tandem with her own, the heavy yet uneven sound of her breathing. Lilith added a fire that Zelda hadn't known existed in her, prying her lips open forcefully, eager to gain more. She didn’t protest, the way their lips smacked when the demoness took claim of her mouth, sending her somewhere else entirely.

She laced a hand through Lilith’s long hair, pulling the woman so that they were flush against each other, only the fabric of their dresses separating them. Zelda wasn’t sure what was most intoxicating, the tiny groan that slipped from Lilith when she tugged on her lip with some force. Or maybe it was the way Lilith’s hands drifted lower down her waist with each passing second, massaging circles into her hip bone. Most of all was the relief she felt finally letting go of everything she held against the woman. It was liberating, finally being allowed to trace every dip and swell of Lilith’s body she had spent so long observing. Tasting the inside of her mouth which she had imagined for so long.

Zelda’s hands travelled from Lilith’s long dark hair, to her neck where she knew she’d have to explore in depth later. Finally she dragged her nails down her spine, causing the demoness to shiver. Lilith didn’t protest, drunkenly savoring the feel of Zelda’s tongue interlocking with her own as she touched her delicately. In the end, it wasn’t a desperate kiss as both expected it to be, it was thoughtful. Both women focused on savoring each other, memorizing every detail they could as if they might never get the chance to do so again.

The wave of pure emotion and ecstasy that hit Zelda all at once was overwhelming to the point of no return. She moaned into Lilith’s mouth when the woman dug her nails into the back of her neck. That action showed more vulnerability than she was usually comfortable with, but she quickly realized that Lilith enjoyed it, smiling into the kiss.

When finally she needed air, Zelda pulled away much slower than she had started. She hated to part with Lilith, who still couldn’t help but smile. They didn’t go far, their noses brushing against each other still drawn as if binded by a spell.

”I do believe that’s how you follow a tradition, Madam Satan.”

Lilith took a deep breath, taking in the view of Zelda again. ”Well it’s about time, I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

“Waiting for me?” Zelda was laughing now, leaning into Lilith’s touch as she stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

The demoness shook her head, astounded at the idiocy between both of them. They had both wanted this for so long, and yet both were too clueless to make the first move. She kissed the witch again, the smile on her lips ever present as she made no effort to hide it now.

“What did I do to deserve that one?”

“You still owed me, from yesterday.” Lilith placed soft kisses on Zelda’s jaw, trailing her lips down to the nape of the woman’s neck. Despite being in the Spellman family kitchen, Lilith was eager to explore as much uncharted territory of Zelda as possible.

“Finally, sweet Satan!” Hilda rushed into the kitchen, rudely interrupting what was just about to get started again. “You two have been insufferable, only took a bit of mistletoe to fix that.”

“When I catch you Hilda, it will be with your gardening shovel.” Zelda snapped in spite of herself. She watched in satisfaction as her sister went scurrying off, pie in hand.

Lilith grabbed the witch, pulling her back into her arms and leaving a more abrupt kiss on her temple. “Please, my dear, don’t kill your sister.” She got a sigh in return, thought it wasn’t necessarily a confirmation, or a promise. “It is Solstice.”

“You’re completely right,” Zelda looked bemused, pulling Lilith away from the kitchen counter. “It’s only appropriate that I wait until after the holidays, and after I eat her pie.” 

Lilith took her thumb and began wiping away excess lipstick from where she had smudged it across Zelda’s lips and face. “And after we finish what we started.” 

Zelda hadn’t realized until that moment that Lilith wasn’t going to leave. She was so used to something like this happening, having her heart strings pulled, tattered, and then being left behind. “Finish, what we started?” She still wasn’t completely sure that wasn’t the case, but as soon as her eyes met Lilith’s once again, she saw something there, a promise. 

“You’re not getting rid of me, Zelda, if that’s what you thought.” Lilith was already more affectionate than she ever would be in her lifetime. Something about the redheaded witch made her embrace that part of her herself. “I’m not leaving you, now or ever, so you’re just going to have to get used to it.”

The relief Zelda felt pouring over her, knowing that Lilith had vowed to never leave, was immense. She audibly sighed in relief, and as the demoness finished cleaning the lipstick stains from her face, she pulled her into another embrace. 

Lilith pulled back hastily, “There will be plenty of time for that later, my dear. Now we must make a reappearance at dinner before they send your sister in here again.”

Sabrina looked up with a knowing smile as soon as the two came walking back, hand in hand. “Everything alright Auntie Zee?” She raised the question as she dished out a slice of dessert and handed it down the table to her aunt.

Zelda glanced over at Lilith once more as if to ask her the same question. All she earned in return was a simple encouraging nod, which was plenty. She turned back to her niece, taking the slice with gratitude, “Never better, Sabrina.” 


End file.
